


In Business

by Strideshitt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, au - normal town, robbie owns a bakery, sportacus owns a gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: AU where Lazytown is an actual town with a reasonably sized population. Robbie owns a bakery and Sportacus owns the gym across the street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by memefriending on tumblr! There will be a 2nd chapter where Robbie visits the gym. Also where the more shippy stuff will happen.

Business was slow again, Robbie thought with a frown as he leaned over the counter. At least he could get some joy at the sight of the gym across the street being relatively empty as well. Ever since that man had brought his business to Lazytown it's been packed, and Robbie's has been empty. Probably spouting something annoying and health conscious to the people over there. Whatever, it was probably just a fad. No one ever kept up with consistent exercise routines, Robbie would bet on it. People were inherently lazy, after all! He'd never seen a new years resolution to get healthy last longer than a month. As far as he figured it, once the novelty of the gym wore off he'd be back to seeing loyal customers everyday. Or, at least, close to that. His business was neve particularly popular, but it paid the bills. 

The man that owned the gym called himself "Sportacus". A reference to an outdated film that made Robbie roll his eyes and practially gag. Why would any human willingly call themselves something so painfully cheesy? Actually, he had his doubts the fitness freak was even human. The way he moved, his flips, those rock hard muscles and abs? It all seemed a bit too much to be real. He had to be something else. Maybe an elf? Did elves run around like that? 

Robbie sighed, sliding further onto the counter. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with a gym in town. No, there'd been some before. Sportacus was number ten, nine gyms having come and gone before. The bakery had outlasted them all, but it was hard. Even if Robbie was confident he knew this task would be anything but simple and staying in business. Maybe he'd put money towards a TV ad, do sales, anything to draw business to him from across the street. He huffed once more, face resting on his arms against the cool counter. He hadn't been sleeping well, though he never really did. The counter was soothing on his body, and Robbie found his eyes reluctantly beginning to close. Just a second wouldn't hurt, business was slow anyway. There was a bell on the door, it'd be fine. Just a moment...

"-bie?" A voice called from the darkness, and Robbie groaned. "Robbie?" It came louder this time, enough to cause the baker to stir. "Robbie!" 

Robbie jolted backwards, almost losing his balance. He glared at the intruder in annoyance. Wasn't he allowed to have a break? Who felt the need to wake him up like that? They better be here to buy some cakes or Robbie really was going to throw a fit. 

"What do you- Sportadork." Robbie's nose crinkled up in distaste. 

"I was going for a jog and saw you from the window. Are you alright?" Sportacus asked, face showing slight concern. 

Robbie snorted at the expression as he stood up straight. "Just fine. Can't I go to sleep without you meddling?" 

Sportacus nodded, and then went to looking at the baked goods in Robbie's shop idly. "It's probably all this sugar-" 

"Oh please, go whine at people over at your gym. I don't need your healthy living talk, I'm not buying a membership to your little gym." 

Sportacus gave him an odd look. "I'm not here to make you come to my gym. I was worried about you."

"Worried from me taking a little nap? Really, Sportasap?" Robbie mocked with a huff. He had to admit though, it was kind of nice to feel like there was someone concerned for him. Even if it was someone like this crossfit clown. 

"Most people don't sleep standing up at the counter of their business in the middle of the day." Sportacus commented, eyeing a red velvet cupcake with an unhappy expression. 

"Yeah well, I can sleep wherever I want." Robbie mumbled with a scowl, crossing his arms over his aproned chest. "Are you gonna buy something or just lecture me about health some more?" 

Sportacus glanced up at Robbie. "I don't eat desserts." 

"Of course not. Eat sugar and get fat? Heaven forbid you lose that perfect figure!" 

"You think my figure is perfect?" 

Robbie sputtered, face red. "What- of course not! I was making fun of you! Don't take everything you hear as literal." 

Sportacus smiled, and Robbie avoided his gaze. "I'll buy something." 

The offer took the baker by surprise. Was this fitness freak really offering to buy some fatty baked good? He'd love to see Sportacus try a cookie. "What about not eating desserts?" 

Sportacus hummed, attention back on the sweets in front of him. "I don't eat them, but I figured if I'm here I should buy something, right?" 

"I'd be more offended if you threw my food away than if you didn't buy anything." Robbie deadpanned, eyes slightly narrowed. 

Sportacus looked almost offended at the accusation. "I don't eat sweets, but there's a kid who comes by everyday to my gym. He loves them, and while I'd prefer if he cut back on them completely he's been doing very well, I think he deserves a treat." 

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Why not just give him an apple or a granola bar?" 

Sportacus shrugged. "I am already here." 

Robbie laughed. "Wow, look at you! The spitting image of good health and fitness encouraging a child to eat something bad for them. Is the world coming to an end?" 

Sportacus smiled back. "I suppose it seems a little strange." 

"Maybe I will sign up for your gym if you give people treats for working out." 

Sportacus' smile turned gentle. "I'd love to see you there." 

Robbie felt his face heat up slightly, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, whatever. So, what did you want? I have carrot cakes and raisin cookies. I think they're disgusting, but people from your gym like having some kind of healthier alternatives. Seems like a waste if you ask me." 

Sportacus grinned happily at him. "A carrot cupcake would be perfect, I think."

Robbie rang up his order, sliding a paper bag with the cupcake in it towards Sportacus. 

"How much is it?" 

"It's on the house." Robbie muttered. "Just think of it as a gift." 

Sportacus' expression brightened more than Robbie had even thought was possible. It was kind of cute-- wait, no, not cute. He didn't think this man was cute. Sportacus' voice brought him out of his internal struggle however. "I hope you'll come to the gym sometime. I'll even help you out."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Robbie dismissed him quickly. Sportacus grabbed his purchase and began to head to the door.

"See you soon, Robbie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this took like 20x longer than I had intended it to take. I just have lots of days where I can't write anything, it seems.   
> Anway, Sportarobbie confirmed. Also slight cussing. I had to live up to my accidental T rating after all.

Robbie silently cursed himself low under his breath. Why had he decided to do this? He hadn't yet entered the building, it wasn't too late to turn around yet. He could back out, turn and leave and never stand this close to a gym again. That was tempting... he DID hate almost every form of exercise after all. The closest thing he got to a work out was what he had to do in the bakery, which could be pretty strenuous at times. That was all the muscle he needed right? From lifting trays? He wasn't trying to impress anyone afterall. This was a mistake, a moment of weakness. Robbie had better things to do than flip flop around some gym for hours just to sweat and be exhausted. Gross. He turned on his heel, preparing to leaved and-

Screamed. 

"Robbie I'm so glad you came!" Sportacus shouted at him with a huge grin. He was... walking on his hands. 

Show off. 

"Yeah, well, whatever. I wanted to see what the big deal was." Robbie dismissed. Great, now he had no way to escape. Should never have come here, he knew it. 

Sportacus flipped, honest to God FLIPPED, to stand up on his legs. Robbie was still looking at him in thinly veiled awe and slight annoyance when Sportacus pulled him into a tight hug. Okay, that was new. 

Robbie wheezed as it felt like the life was practically being squeezed out of him. "Personal space." He finally managed to squeak out, Sportacus immediately releasing him and stepping back. Well, at least he listened to orders. 

"Let's go inside." Sportacus gently shooed Robbie towards the glass doors of the fitness center. 

"Uh- wait- I um... I left something at home, haha, can't go in now maybe some other day! Maybe never! I'm a busy man Sportaflop I just remembered I have to go home and- shit- I left the stove on?" 

Sportacus paused for a moment. "Are you scared Robbie?" His tone was incredulous, and Robbie was almost offended at the notion. Was he trying to be patronizing? 

"Ha, no!" Robbie said a little too quickly, and Sportacus laughed. 

"It's fine, its just my gym! I won't work you too hard!" Was that supposed to be comforting? It sure didn't feel like it was, and in fact even made Robbie a little bit nervous. So, Sportacus really was going to watch him and force him to do everything? Awful. He didn't need that blue blur telling him how awful his technique was and criticizing him for being out of shape. The list of regrets was just piling higher and higher it seemed. Robbie would learn from this mistake. No more gym owners allowed in his bakery. Maybe he'd put a sign in the window tomorrow if he hadn't been worked to death before then. 

Sportacus practically has to push Robbie through the doors, the taller man hesitating a bit too much at being so close to the entrance. The inside however wasn't too special or intimidating. Robbie did, however, find himself crinkling his nose up at the smell of it. Disinfectant, sweat, and an overwhelming amount of chlorine. There must be a pool in here, somewhere. 

"Hello Sportacus." A woman at the front desk greeted, a british accent coating her rather monotone words. She glanced at Robbie. "Brought a new guest?" 

Sportacus nodded. "Yes. I'm hoping to get him to be healthy for once." 

The lady at the desk smiled. "He could use it."

"Hey-!" Robbie didn't have enough time to complain or object to the way he was being talked about as Sportacus ushered him forwards once more. 

"What do you want to do first?" Sportacus asked once Robbie had changed into a more fitting outfit for exercise. The tall man eyed the equipment surronding them with suspicion. 

"Nothing, preferably." 

Sportacus laughed. "Don't be that way, you're already here!" 

Robbie mumbled something under his breath, although it wasn't quite loud enough for the other man to understand. 

"Hm." Sportacus hummed and cartwheeled in front of Robbie, pointing at a larger machine. "Do you want to start with the treadmill?"

Robbie practically blanched at the suggestion. "Me? Run? No, thank you." 

Sportacus moved on immediately. "Weight lifting?" He pointed to a bench press. Robbie shook his head. 

"I don't know if I'd even be able to lift the bar." 

Sportacus furrowed his brows at that, looking at the obvious muscle on Robbie's ams for a moment before deciding it was best just to ignore it. He moved on. "The bowflex?" 

Robbie stared at the stange contraption in front of him. "I'm... not sure what that even is." 

Sportacus smiled, glad that he finally got a response that wasn't just a flat out refusal. "It's like walking up stairs." He ushered Robbie over quickly before the baker could say no. "It's easy!" Sportacus encouraged him, eagerly helping the lankier man onto the machine. 

Okay, walking up stairs. That was easy enough, Robbie had been walking most his life. And stairs? Ha, he had gone up two of those just to get inside the gym! He was already an expert at this thing and he hadn't even started using it. 

The shorter man gently grabbed Robbie's hands, causing his face to heat up for a moment. No- this was fine. They weren't holding hands, Sportacus was gently placing his hands on the... handle... things of the machine. It was fine, all okay, Robbie gently reassured himself as he tried to stop the fluttering feeling of his heart in his chest. Don't think about that, don't think about how his hands felt, don't think about anything but exercise, don't think about how blue his eyes are or- 

"Robbie, are you alright?" Sportacus was looking up at the baker with a confused and concerned expression. "If you're scared you don't have to do this, we can find something else."

"No, shut up Sportadork. I'm fine." Robbie clenched his eyes shut for a second and then opened them again. Yeah, he was good. "Just turn this thing on." 

Sportacus looked at him, unsure. 

"C'mon I don't have all night." Just let me think of something else already, will you? Robbie pleaded internally. He did NOT need to get feelings for his business rival, that could not happen. He had more important things to do than kiss some hyperactive-- 

The machine came to life with a purr, startling Robbie for a moment. 

"Okay," Sportacus began to instruct him. "all you have to do is... climb." He made a back and forth motion with his arms. "Move the handles with your arms too, like you're-" 

"I got it." Robbie huffed. He hated this man acting as if he had never exercised before in his life. Okay, well, he couldn't think of a time he had willingly done anything like this but that was beside the point. Sportacus didn't know his life story. 

"You got it!" Sportacus cheered him on once Robbie had begun to move. The taller man frowned at what he believed to be over-enthusiasm. This wasn't that hard to understand, though it was a bit awkward to get used to. Ugh, did that fitmess freak really think that was necessary? Or was he just really this way with everyone that came in here? Man, for a man who hated sugar Sportacus was way too sweet. 

"Are you sure this is exercise, Sportaspud?" Robbie attempted to sound as confident as humanely possible, but inside he was beginning to panic. It'd only been a few seconds, why was he already starting to tire out!? He knew he was relatively out of shape, but even this seemed a bit ridiculous! 

Sportacus smiled. "You're doing great Robbie!" Ugh, more encouragement. No wonder the kids liked this man so much, he was an endless ball of positivity. it was pretty disgusting, at least to Robbie. This guy probably got half of his exercise for the day just from smiling alone for pete's sake, it was kind of vile how happy he seemed to be. 

Robbie continued on the machine for a few more moments, body angry at him for continuing the movement when it so desperately wanted to quit. Finally he did stop, and looked at Sportacus sheepishly. He was going to get fun of now, right? This was all a trick to make fun of Robbie. He could feel it. There's no way someone would be so interested in the health of others, especially not someone as hot as Sportacus- wait, no, not hot. Robbie did not find this muscled moron attractive, he didn't! Ugh. 

"Great job Robbie!" Sportacus congratulated him happily, helping the tall lanky man step off of the bowflex. Robbie pretended that the small amount of exercise and movement didn't actually bother him, and that he was completely fine and uneffected. Yeah, look out Sportacus your title of healthiest man is in danger. Except the thought of that made Robbie feel a little bit ill. Okay, maybe not the healthiest person but healthy enough for Sportacus to never ask him to do something like this again. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Okay." Robbie breathed out. "What now?" 

Sportacus grinned at him, still sincere and not malicious in anyway but still enough to make Robbie feel patronized. "Did you want a break?" 

"No." Robbie said with a huff. "What's next?" 

The smile on Sportacus' face faltered. "You look tired, Robbie. It's not good to exhaust yourself. It's healthy to practicer modera--"

"Okay, okay. Don't give me a lecture Sportacus, I'm not one of the brats that wanders in here." Robbie said with a frown, crinkling up his nose. 

Sportacus made an odd face at him, but didn't comment on Robbie's response. "I have some rooms over there I use to teach aerobics, let's go to one of those."

"I'm not gonna do one of your stupid flippity flips, if that's what you're trying to get me to do." Robbie said disdainfully. 

"No, just a place to sit down." And then "You don't think aerobics is a cool sport?" 

"Uh, no?" Robbie looked at the shorter man with a confused expression. 

Sportacus opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Robbie gave him a look powerful enough to kill. Okay, so he wouldn't tell him the joys and wonders of aerobics, and how many women he'd been in front of. Robbie's loss, not his. Okay, maybe it was his too. It made Sportacus a little sad to see Robbie didn't want to hear about his favorite exercises and learn how cool of a sport aerobics really was. Come to think of it, maybe Sportacus really was the one with the bigger loss, after all he-

"Are you gonna take me to the room or not?" Robbie said with a huff, interrupting the out of control spiral that had been Sportacus' thoughts. 

"Follow me." 

The room that the two walked to was part of a matching set of 3. All of the rooms had glass windows and doors that revealed the inside to anyone who happened to walk down the hallway. All of them seemed completely spotless with shiny hard wooden floors. The smell of disinfectant was stronger over here, but still not overpowering. 

"Here," Sportacus smiled and held open a glass door for Robbie, the latter entering with a nod of acknowledgement and a slight grumble of thanks. "this is the room we use for yoga instruction. I figured you'd enjoy sitting down." 

Robbie took a seat on one of the blue floor mats, greatful to be resting. Maybe he was more out of shape than he had realized, not that he had thought he was the healthiest person in the world. 

Sportacus stood on the mat across from Robbie and began to stretch. Robbie stared at the other man as if he had just grown another head. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Yoga." Sportacus answered simply with a smile. "I think you'd like it Robbie. You don't have to run around to do it."

"I know what yoga is." Robbie scoffed at the shorter man. 

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Have I tried yoga?" Robbie repeated the question in a mocking tone. He hadn't though. The hesitation must have shown on his face because Sportacus' smile only seemed to become more bright and reassuring. 

"Come on Robbie, you're in a gym after all." Sportacus gestured for the tall man to stand up on his feet, which he did with a groan. "Yoga is fun, trust me!" 

Robbie glared at the energetic man. Of course he would insist something like, ew, EXERCISE was fun. "I doubt you's know what fun was if it punched you right in your perfectly toned abs, Sportaflop." Robbie grumbled under his breath. Shit no, not another compliment. At least the other man didn't appear to have heard him. 

"It's slow, all you have to do is stretch. I'm sure you'll like it!" Sportacus continued to gush at the less than excited taller man. Robbie wanted to roll his eyes at the other's over enthusiasm, but managed to keep himself from doing so. "Here, we'll start off easy." 

Sportacus balanced on one leg, lifting up the other and pressing his foot to the side of his knee, making a shape similar to a four. He lifted his arms far over his head, hands together, up high and straight. Robbie stared at him with an expression close to disgust. 

Sportacus smiled at him. "Come on Robbie!" He coaxed the baker more. Robbie huffed and frowned, but followed the others lead. Vaguely. Very vaguely. He kept his arms realatively bent, not bothering to reach very high at all. He tilted his foot at a slight angle, leaning it against his other ankle rather than lifting it higher as the more fit man had done. Sportacus laughed, returning to a standing position and walking to Robbie briskly. 

"Not like that." He chided softly, quickly closing in and invading Robbie's personal space bubble. The taller man sputters indignantly as Sportacus puts his hands gently on him. 

"What-" Robbie stutters as Sportacus moves his arms gently, straightening them and forcing Robbie to reach higher. Robbie can't help but think of how soft the other mans hands are, and not to mention warm. His frown deepens as Sportacus bends, effortlessly forcing Robbie's leg to bend and slide his ankle up further to his knee. 

"That's better." Sportacus breathes out, and Robbie tries his best not to notice how his hands linger a moment longer than necessary. Tries... and fails desperately. He pretends his face isn't too hot or that his cheeks are turning red. No, he was absolutely a picture of composure and self control. He wasn't embarassed at all, and he definately didn't wish Sportacus had stayed close to him a little longer.

"See Robbie, if you put effort into it you can do things well!" Sportacus chirps at him, arms akimbo in a superhero pose. Robbie barely manages to hold back from rolling his eyes at the man in blue. 

"Yeah, effort. Great." He responds sarcastically, tone dry. 

"It is great!" Sportacus says, not missing a beat. Robbie finds himself rolling his eyes again despite his best efforts and attempts to surpress it, but this time with something close to a smirk and smile hybrid on his face. This man was so cheesily optimistic and cheerful, part of it made Robbie want to gag. The other half? Well, he wasn't sure what that part wanted to do. Kiss him perhaps? No, absolutely not. The man scolded himself internally. Why the hell did his thoughts keep going back to that?! 

"Okay, now to the next one..." Sportacus enters his personal space once again, but the taller man finds himself responding to this touch just a bit less uncomfortably. Only a bit, though. He still wanted to flinch away as if the other man was going to harm him. Sportacus, of course, did no such thing. His touch was gentle. Warm. Soft. Robbie surprised the desire to melt into the interaction. When was the last time he had any sort of physical contact with another human? He couldn't remember. That wasn't a good sign.   
Sportacus placed his hand on the small of Robbie's back and gently encouraged the baker to lean forward. "Can you touch your toes?" 

Robbie snorted. "Of course not." He could practically hear the fan of fitness frown from behind him. 

"That's not good..." Sportacus said softly. 

"I'm sure lots of people that come to you can't touch their toes." 

Sportacus removed his hand from Robbie's spine, and the baker turned to look at the other man. Sportacus stood there with his arms crossed. Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"You should have come here sooner!" The expression and body language of the more muscular man read as something stern, but his voice was relatively soft. 

"I didn't even want to come this time." Robbie said, standing up straight once again. 

Sportacus' face changed for a moment, and if Robbie didn't know any better he'd say he looked. Betrayed? Hurt? "Do you not like me?" 

Robbie was taken aback by such a forward and, frankly, unexpected question. "What?" He knew his tone betrayed how confused he felt, but he didn't feel like trying to stop the way his voice went up an octive at the end. 

Sportacus looked at him critically, an expression that seemed strange on his face after only showing him positivity until this point. It was... strange.

"No." Robbie practically sputtered it out, rushing to correct the mistake he had accidentally made. "It's not that at all. I loathe exercising." 

Sportacus pursed his lips. Robbie continued.

"I mean, if I didn't like you, why would I have let you talk me into coming here? I didn't even go within 50 feet of the last gym in town. It was owned by some weirdo health freak like you, too, although his taste in color was much worse. Orange? Brown? Awful." Robbie knew he was rambling at this point, but he couldn't seem to keep the words in his mouth. They flowed awkwardly and stumbled as they spewed from his lips. "I mean- I like you a lot more. I know we haven't talked but sometimes I see you and you- fuck that sounds weird, doesn't it? I mean, you just look better than he did. Not the muscles though I think he had more than you. It might just have been his shirt though, I'm not sure. But I mean, I am sure I like you? Not like like, that'd be weird. But maybe a little? Unless you don't like that, I get it--" 

Robbie was cut off by the other man grabbing a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down slightly enough so that their lips would connect in a sloppy and close to painful manner. Oh. He was being kissed, wasn't he? Before his brain had fully managed to comprehend what had happened he was wobbling off balance from being released almost as suddenly as it had all started. 

Sportacus smiled up at him, and Robbie couldn't help but blink owlishly. Confused. "I like you too, Robbie." 

There was silence, heavy and awkward. It felt think enough that a cartoon character might be able to cut through it with a knife as some cheap gag, but considering this was real life that wasn't quite what happened. Instead, Robbie just laughed awkwardly, hand pressed to the back of his own head in a nervous display. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sportacus said quickly, offering an apology in fear of te consequences of his rash actions. He never seemed to think things through, acted on impulse. Usually that wasn't particularly awful, at least in his case, but it looked like maybe his bad habit was coming to bite him in the butt, or-

Robbie leaned down. Robbie leaned down and kissed him. It was less awkward than before, but just as sudden. Sportacus couldn't help but melt against the taller man. Seems like this wouldn't be the time he suffered for his quick actions. 

Both men stared at eachother for a quiet moment after breaking apart, only to have the silence broken by more nervous laughter on Robbie's part. Sportacus grinned. 

"Do you still regret coming to the gym?" 

"Only the parts that involved exercise." Robbie said back with a small smile. 

Maybe working out wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.


End file.
